


I Won't Give Up

by Peregrine_Took



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine_Took/pseuds/Peregrine_Took
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac will always wait for Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Give Up

      “I’ll miss you.”

      “I’ll miss you too.” Scott replies, his right hand under his pillow, under his head. His left hand brushing small circles on Isaac’s hand. “I’ll only be gone for a year.” Scott looks up and his hand stops moving. “Then we can be together again.”

      Isaac smiles, “You haven’t even left, and I can’t wait for you to be home.”

      “We still have four months.” Scott grins and leans forward, barley brushing Isaac’s lips with his own before he pulls back, turning over and switching the light off. “Goodnight Isaac.” Isaac doesn’t reply, he’s trying to figure out when he went back to being a sixteen year old kid who’s face was as red as a tomato.

-

      It’s midnight, and three months away from when Scott’s leaving, when Isaac wakes up at twelve forty in the morning. He turns to face Scott’s back, trailing patterns with his eyes, following the steady beat of Scott’s heart. “I love you.” He whispers to the darkness, knowing from the sudden increase of the melodic thudding of Scott’s heart, that he had heard. Yet, Scott didn’t say a word. Isaac stared into the darkness, making out the line of Scott body, in the small amount of moonlight shining from behind the curtains. He opens his mouth to say something more, before turning over, grumbling a soft, “I’ll miss you.” He falls asleep to the sound of Scott’s heart beating.

-

      It’s the day that Scott is scheduled to leave. Isaac is in class, trying to figure out how a four year old can go from crying about a doll to captivated by scribble in crayon in less than four minutes. The phone on his desk rings once, then again, and Isaac maneuvers his way through fifteen small children. He grabs the phone and sits down in his chair. “Hello?”

      “Isaac?” - “You there, can you hear me?”

      “Scott. Yeah, I can hear you. What up?”

      “I had to leave early.” Isaac’s mind falters for a couple of seconds before he can say anything.

      “You’ve already left?”

      “Yeah.” Scott’s voice is a dead give away of how he’s feeling about leaving without saying goodbye.

      “Well,” Isaac trails off, “I’ll miss you.”

      “I love you.” Scott replies and Isaac grins enough to where three of his students are looking at him with a funny face.

      “I love you too.” There’s a demanding voice in the background and Scott has to leave. He hangs up before Isaac can say anything.

-

      It’s been seven months, and Isaac is counting down the days until Scott comes back. There have been a few conversations over phones, now and then. But overall Scott has been to busy for any sort of distraction, leaving Isaac to deal with the end of a school year, a summer alone, and the stressful beginning of a new school year alone. Isaac has his coffee mug in hand, lifting arms and turning his head, making sure he has everything he needs for the day. His eye catches a picture of Scott and himself hanging on the wall. He smiles, “I miss you.” He makes it out of the house and locks the door before whispering, “I love you.”

-

      “I miss you.” It’s the third time Isaac has said the words within a five minute conversation. “I miss you too.” Scott replies almost instantly and Isaac can’t help but smile, his hand coming up and brushing the back of his head. “I’ll be home soon.” Scott pauses, “I got you something.” Isaac looks at the small screen of his phone. A pixilated version of Scott is shown, giving the implications of a signal that could cut out at any moment. “One week right?” Scott nods, and Isaac goes breathless from the excitement. I’m going to be able to see him in person, hear his voice, be able to touch him. He almost starts crying. “I miss you.” Scott says and Isaac nods before the signal cuts out. He tried to retry the video chat, but the connection was lost.

-

      Isaac took the day off from school, too excited to do anything other than walk to the bus stop with an extra bounce in his step. He gets there an hour early, just in case the bus arrives early.

      He sitting on a bench, his head leaning against a cement pillar when a shadow of a person stops in front of him. He looks up in a sort of dazed state and by some miracle, the tiredness he felt melted away. "Scott." He breathed a sigh of relief and stood quickly, wrapping his arms around Scott and his backpack. He inhaled the scent he'd been deprived of and gripped him tighter when the familiarity hit him. "I love you." He spoke directly into Scott's ear, his head turned on Scott's shoulder.

      Scott wraps his arms around Isaac in return giving him a drawn out hug before replying, "I love you too."

 

      It's an hour later, Scott and Isaac are home, and Scott is looking around their house, seeing what has changed and what has stayed the same. He's happy to see not much has changed in his absence. "I almost feel like I wasn't gone."

      Isaac rubbed the back of his neck, giving a sheepish smile, "Well, I haven't been home very often. With school and all there wasn't much that needed changing."

      Scott stops at the kitchen island and looks at Isaac, who's sitting on a bar stool making him taller than necessary. "I missed you."

      "I missed you too." Isaac replies like he knows it's the last time he's going to say it. 

      "I love you." Scott takes a few steps towards Isaac.

      Isaac only smiles a challenging smile, "I love you too."

      Scott shakes his head slowly, "Nope, I'm sure I love you more." He stops a foot in front of Isaac.

      Isaac only narrows his eyes. "What makes you think that?"

      Scott smiles an incredibly wide smile, his eyes lighting up wildly. "I got you a ring."

      Isaac's being has three beats of hesitation, before reality hits him like a freight train. "What?" His voice comes out in barley a whispers.

      Scott shrugs, pulling the simple band out of his pocket holding it up to Isaac, "I got you a ring, will you be the one to wear it?"

      Isaac nods and Scott slides the ring on his finger, "Looks good." Isaac manages, then kicks himself for the lack of anything in the sentence. 

      "Looks great on you." Scott mumbles before leaning forward, both hand on Isaac's knees, and closing the distance with a kiss that Isaac is more than happy to return. 


End file.
